Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), which is typical of fluorine-based polymers, exhibits high heat and chemical resistances and is opaque because of the crystallinity thereof. Cytop (registered trade name) and Teflon (registered trade name) AF are amorphous and solvent-soluble transparent polymers and are utilized as a low-reflection film. Nevertheless, they are low in glass transition point, for which limitation is placed on their use.
On the other hand, although octafluorocyclopentene (OFCP) is an industrially produced cycloolefin, its use as a monomer has been very rare due to the poor polymerizability thereof.
The present applicant has already reported that there is obtained a fluorine-containing polymer having a high glass transition point by polymerizing a 1,6-diene-type ether compound obtained by reaction between OFCP and a homoallyl alcohol (see Patent Document 1).
However, materials that satisfy all the characteristics of refractive index, heat resistance and glass transition point have never been obtained yet.